


Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away - Percy Jackson/Greek Myth

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Series: Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away [7]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: *~DISCLAIMER!~* I do not own but just borrowed... These are stories(A new story each chapter) that I have started but not finished. Feel free to comment suggestions and/or make them your own(just tag me so I can read)





	1. Fighter

Percy, Annabeth and Luke stood in front of Percy's cabin as they waited for their parents. Athena had sent words earlier that they needed to talk to the young gods. Percy sat cleaning with his sword as Luke played chess and Annabeth read a book. Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. Percy smirked, "Guys, they are here."

They all stood to see Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, Athena, Hephaestus and Hecate walking toward them. Percy smirked as he saw Hercules, Percius and Theseus behind them. Percy nodded, "Father."

"Percy." Poseidon smiled.

Annabeth stood, "What has happened?"

Percy sighed, "Calm down. They just got here, let us say hi."

She glared at him, "Why? They came here for a reason, we should just deal with it."

Luke shook his head, "You need to relax, Anna." She hissed at him but he shook it off. "Dad."

"Luke." Hermes nodded.

Zeus smiled softly, "We can talk in a moment, I promise boys but we have news. We are here because we are visiting, the others will join us. Come, lets head to the amphitheator."

They all walked to the Amphitheator where the other Gods and Goddess sat. The camp had gathered, sitting with their cabins. They joined thier parents as Zeus stood. Mr. D was talking to the camp. "Today your parents of come to see how you are doing, let's show them what you can do."

One by one the cabins came forward and showed off their gifts, starting of course with Zeus. Then Hera, Poesiden, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo and Artemis. Followed by Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Hades, Iris, Hypnos and Nemesis. Finally Nike, Hebe, Tyche and Hecate. When all the Cabins had gone, each God or Goddess giving words of courage or wisdom, they sat back down.

"We are happy to see all of you so well put together..." Zeus started but Hera stopped him.

"She never stood up." Hera stated as she pointed to a brown haired, grey eyed little girl. The girl looked up and bit her lip. "Child, whose Cabin do you belong to?"

"She is new." Dionysus stated but stepped back when Hera glared at him.

"Child?" Zeus asked.

She stood, made her way down the stands until she stood before them. "Forgive me for not joining a cabin but both cabins that I am apart of both, hate me and do not wish me to join them."

"Both Cabins?" Ares stood, "Which ones?"

"Hecate and Yours, Ares." She answered.

There was a moment of silence as Ares looked to Hecate, he turned to his cabin. "How dare you turn away my child? All of you should be ashamed."

"I quite agree." Hecate stated, both cabins looked upset. "But since she is not a half blood, I can see why. She does not belong here so we shall fix that right now. Zeus?"

Zeus nodded, "Yes, child come here."

She walked to him, standing in front of him. "Yes Zeus?"

"From this day forward, you will live on Olympus with us." Zeus stated, there was an outcry amoug the houses as Johnathan, Ares' strongest son, threw his hammer at her back.

She turned, caught the hammer, looked at Johnathan, "Want another beating?" Johnathan glared at her, she lifted an eyebrow and he bowed to her, the other houses following him. She dropped his hammer, "See that wasn't so hard. Should have just done that the frist time."

Johnathan tensed as Ares stepped forward, "The first time?"

"The first time she defeated him." A voice called out, they turned to see Tyson walking toward them. "About a week ago, he attacked her when she was asleep, she almost took off his head off." Tyson walked up to her side, smiled at Poseidon, "Father."

"Son." Poseidon nodded, "Child, what is your name?"

She looked at him, "Lara."

"Why have we never seen you before?" Hera asked.

"I was stolen as a baby and given to Hephaestus, I found my way here after he was forgiven." I told her.

Hephaestus smirked, "I remember you, you were a gift..." He paused as he turned to Aphrodite, "from you. You brought her to me."

Aphrodite sighed, "I was jealous so hid her way. I am quite surprised she is still alive, honestly thought that you would have killed her." She turns to me, "Sorry."

"Um... sure." I shrugged.

Ares laughed, "She tells you that she thought you were dead and you have nothing to say."

"I never said I didn't have anything to say, just chose not to say it." I smirked softly. "Why do what she expects?"

Ares nodded, "Good child."


	2. Monsters

I walked next to the lake with my headphone in, listening to music as Tyson and Alex walked in front of me. They were play fighting, like always. I shook my head at them. The kids had gone home for the summer, Tyson, Alex and I were the only ones left as we had no home to go to. Mr. C didn't mind so much, Mr. D... well he hates kids... or at least I am pretty sure he does. My music skip and I paused as I began to look around. I paused my music, took off my headphone.

"What is it?" Tyson asked as he moved to my side. "Haylie?"

"I don't know. Let's check it out." I answer.

Alex sighs, "You know this is how quests start, don't you?"

"Shut up Alex." I sigh. We head toward the middle of the camp, keeping within the trees. When we came to the main area, we saw Mr. C standing with our 'parents'. The Olympic Gods. Zeus, Ares, Poseidon, Hephaestus and Apollo looked hurt. Percy was is Tyson's brother, Hermes, Athena, Hades, Aphrodite, Artemis and Hera looked tired.

Mr. C sighed, "Zeus, I don't know. We have had no luck in finding it."

Hades looked over at us, "Chiron, I thought all the students went home."

They all followed his eyes to us. Mr. D glared at us, "What are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes, "How is it that you can't remember shit? It's not like you get drunk."

"Li!" Tyson hissed at me, I shrugged. "Mr. D, Chiron said we could stay since we have no home."

"Well you, I understand." Mr D. sighed, "But why not the other two?"

I tensed, "Tyson you understand?! Are you kidding me? You stupid fuck..." I stepped toward him, Tyson grabbed me and pulled me back as Alex moved around me to put my headphones back on and start my music. I glared at Mr D as they held me.

"Okay. That was fun." Alex said sarcastically, "We'll be going now. To... Poseidon's cabin. Nice seeing you... maybe. Good luck." He trys to turn me around, "Holy fuck Tyson."

Tyson laughs, "I told you she was crazy." He shook his head, "D, watch what you say, might end up hurt. Percy, good to see you. Father, you know where the lake is." Tyson lifted me over his shoulder and carried me off.

"You know just cause I can't hear you doesn't mean I don't know what 'Crazy' looks like on someone's lips, Sin Boy!" I shout as I hit him in the back, he laughs. "If you drop me, I'm gonna bite you! I mean it! You should have let me attack D, Man. Dude has it coming, Who in their right mind has that prick around kids? I can walk you know?" I sigh as I relax, knowing he won't let me down. I hear my music skip, I lift my body to look and see the Gods following us. "Hey... Sin Boy! Parental units are following us!" He turns quickly, spinning me. "Shit! Come on, really!" I sigh as I feel him chuckle under me, "Asshat!"

Tyson slaps my ass before he looks at the Gods, "You following us or just going to the lake?"

"Both." Zeus answers, "She is entertaining."

"Oh okay." Tyson nodded, "Well come on then." He turns around again and walks to the cabin.

I poke him, "I am not a backpack! I am a human... or so they tell me! Stop swinging me!" I lift my body again to look at the gods, tilting my head to the left, "You look like shit." Tyson stopped, pulled me forward, "Oh crap, not good. Save the music!" I screamed. He pulled me to his front, Alex pulled off my music, pulling it out of my pocket as Tyson smiled. "Oh c'mon Ty. Please!"

"Kiss?" Tyson asked. I glared at him, he shrugged, "Okay." He lifted me. I growled, kissed him, drawing in air from his lungs before he tossed me into the middle of the lake. Tyson laughed as Alex sat down. "Think she'll be cooled off when she gets back?"

"I don't know man." Alex smiles, "She might need another toss."

I gasp as I break the surface of the water. "Fuck you Tyson!" I sigh as I begin to swim toward them, "Son of bitc... wait... can Poseidon hear me when I talk in the water?"

"Yes I can." Poseidon shouts.

"Fuck!" I shout back as I pause. "Son of bit... nope... nope, not gonna do it. Not this time. Breathe Haylie. Just swim." I begin to swim again. I get halfway to them when something swims pass me and cut my legs. "Fuck! Ty!"

Tyson laughs, "What?"

"Everyone is on land right?" I ask.

He looks around, "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason." I turn, looking around. Something touches me, I shout and move away. 

"Haylie!" Tyson shouts as he rushes into the water.

"Get me out of here Tyson!" I shout.

Tyson pushes the water out with one hand and pulls me to him with the other. Whatever it is grabs my leg and pulls me under water. "Fuck." Tyson drops both hands, "Alex."

Alex appears, throwing something into the lake, he moves to Tyson's side. "It's an underwater camera. Here." He moves it to where I last was, the camera moves around before it stops on a image of a monster strangling me under water.

I reach for something under me, I feel a huge rock, I bring it up and hit the monster over and over again until it lets me go. I grab it as it tries to move away and keeps hitting it until it stops moving. I then tie it around my leg before swimming back toward Tyson. I break the surface and reach Tyson. He drags me out of the water. I pull the thing out with me. "What... the... fuck... is... that?" I gasp.

"We aren't sure." Zeus answered, "They attacked us on Olympus, they are quite hard to kill."

I nod, "Noticed." I coughed up water, "Hey Ty... I want to be a child of Poseidon, trade me."

Tyson laughed, "Shut up. You know that you love your dad."

I smirked. "I know. He's the bestest." I drop to the ground. "Man, I'm hungry."

"You would be." Alex laughed. I flipped him off, "Not my type, honey."

"Wasn't an offer, Asshat!" I snap.

Tyson kneels down beside me, "You're bleeding, hold on." He sets one of my legs in the water, his hand gripping the ankle sending healing water up my body. I gasp as my body heals, he chuckles, "No matter how many times I heal you, you still react that way."

"Shut it!" I sigh as I sit up, I pull my hair over my shoulder and begin to wring it out, "Did you have to throw me so far? Holy Pegs, Ty."

Tyson smiled, "You were really pissed off. Thought you needed a longer swim."

"Isn't that what the small undertow was for, to keep me under the water longer?" I asked him.

Tyson chucked, "Nope, I just wanted a kiss."

Alex laughed as I glared at him, "Asshat. This is why people think that we are dating. Incase you were wondering."

Tyson smirked, "Nope. I don't care. I know we aren't dating. We would suck as a couple but that doesn't mean that I don't want kisses."

I laugh as I stand up, he stands with me. "So Sin boy, what's the plan?"

Tyson looked at the monster then at his father, "I don't know. Give me some time and I'll figure it out. Why don't you and Alex go take a nap."

I pout, "A nap? That sounds boring..." I gasped, "You are trying to keep me from attacking a god!"

Tyson sighed, "Of course I am, now go take a nap."

I glare at him, "Fine. This isn't over." I turn and walk into the cabin, I slip into the hammock, slip my music back on, press play and turn it as loud as it will go before laying back and closing my eyes. "ASSHAT!"


	3. Thalia

I groaned as my body shocked itself awake. I slowly opened my eyes to see the bright sky above me, run my hand on the ground beneath me I felt grass. I sighed in confusion, the last thing I remember was hitting dirt after being thrown out of a car. By my mother. After she stabbed me. I gasped and ran my hand over my stomach, hissing as I felt the wound. It was still bleeding. I pushed myself to sit up and look around. I couldn't recognize anything. It was like I was in a completely different place. I was surrounded by trees. I slowly took off my red button up shirt and tied it around my wound to keep pressure on it. My white tank top was absorbing the blood into it and turn red. My jeans were cut and covered in dirt, I had lost a shoe so I pulled the other one off and used the shoe lace as a hair tie. It would keep my dirt covered hair out of my eyes. I forced my self to stand, ignoring the pain that shot through my body. I picked a direction and began to walk.

I don't know how long I was walking but the trees around me suddenly gave way to a field. A field that was not empty. I looked at the men before me, they had not noticed me for they were in a argument. Two of them were facing one of them. One of the two had dark brown hair and green eyes, the other had blonde hair and brown eyes. The one had bright blue eyes and dark blonde hair, he was holding my lost shoe. "We must find this person, they could be hurt. Father must know about this."

"Father is busy and if the person made it through the portal, they are most likely dead by now." The man with the brown headed one stated.

The blonde one laughed. "If the person was strong enough to make it any ways."

The one holding my shoe growled, "The person deserves for us to at least look. Have you no compassion!"

Three more men just appeared beside them. One had blonde hair and light green eyes, the second had red hair and bright green eyes and the third had black hair and brown eyes so dark they looked black. The first one smiled at the man holding my shoe. "Calm yourself, Herc. We will look for the person."

The man with dark eyes smiled, "Actually Zeus we won't have to. She has found us." He pointed to me. They all turned to me and stared. He smiled, "Hello dear."

I nodded, I took a step but my body had decided that it had had enough and fell beneath me. "Shit." I screamed as pain shot through me. I fell to my knees and held myself up with my hands as the pain spread through me. I gasped for air and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I was being lifted, "Hold on just a little bit longer. I will get you to our healers." The voice of the man who wanted to look for me whispered to me. I nodded and curled my body into him as the pain took my senses away and everything turned black.

I don't know how long I was out for but when I came back to my senses, I heard voices around me. The first was a women, "Zeus, tell me that the healer was wrong. Tell me that this thing is not one of us."

"Mind you words Hera," Another women snapped. "She is an Olympian, not a thing."

"Enough Athena, Hera she is right." A man spoke next. "Do not tell me what I need to tell you again Hera."

Hera scuffed, "Fine but she can't possibly be one of us. Who are her parents?"

"According to the healers," a second man added. "She belongs to the house of Hephaestus."

Hera gasped, "But all of Hephaestus' children were killed."

"Not all of them." A third women whispered as she bent down and moved the hair off my face. "I had a daughter with him years ago but she was stolen away in the night. This is her."

"Aphrodite, you had a child with him, how could you do that to Ares." Hera demanded.

A men chuckled, "Calm yourself Hera. I knew she had laid with Hephaestus again. He was her first husband before he was banished." Hera gasped but he cut her off again. "I knew about the child, we have been looking for her since she disappeared."

"Well you suck at finding people then." I groaned as I opened my eyes. They laughed and looked at me, I slowly sat up. "The pain is gone."

The man to my right smiled, "Yes, our healer took great care with you." He smiled, "Would you like me to introduce everyone?" I nodded, "Okay starting with who is beside me going around to who is on you left. Is Hera, Athena, Poseidon, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Hestia, Hades, Persephone, Hercules, Percius, Theseus, Ares and Aphrodite. And I am Zeus."

I nodded, "So the Greek myths are real?" Zeus nodded, I groaned. "Awesome." I whispered as I turned to Aphrodite. "You are my mother?" She nodded her head. "What is my name?"

"Thalia." She answered.

I nodded. "How did I get here? The last I remember is being thrown for a car."

Ares growled. "You were thrown from a car!" 

Hercules frowned. "I found your shoe and was going to look for you but you found us first. You fell and I brought you here."

I nodded. "Thank you." I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead. "The women who I thought was my mother stabbed because..." I gasped and stared at the bed.

"Because what?" Zeus asked.

"Her husband raped me and she said it was my fault." I whispered. No one said anything but Ares threw something at the wall. "She said that she never should have taken me, there wasn't enough money. She was going on and on about that bitch lied to her, said I was suppose to die when I was eleven. What does that mean?"

Zeus growled, "We don't know but we find out."

I nodded as I laid back down, "Am I on Olympus?"

"Yes Thalia." Poseidon answered me.


	4. The Lost Goddess

The shouts woke me as they normally did, day after day for the last nine years. I was sixteen when I found the camp, sixteen when I found out the some Greek God or Goddess was really my parent which made me a Demi-god. The first four years I was tested over and over, trained, taught in battle. How to stay alive. How to live off the land and how to live without technology of the new world. Five years of being put in the workhouse. The last five years of reading books, making weapons and making the other Demi-gods feel like heroes. I was turning twenty-five today, the day that Zeus would decide my fate. 

"You awake yet, Ella?" I heard my guardian John call through the door. He looked like a normal man but had the legs of a goat. 

I groaned as I pushed myself up and walked to the door. "How much time do I have?"

"Five minutes." John smirked at my bed hair. I rolled my eyes, walked to my bathroom and took a shower. "You wouldn't be rushing if had gotten up earlier."

"I wouldn't be doing this if I was a Hero either!" I snapped as I got out, wrapped a towel around me as I walked to my closet. I pulled out a pair of brown shorts, a black tank top and a blue button up shirt. I quickly changed as John walked around my hut. I walked to him, slipped into my shoes, "Let's go."

"You're wearing that?" He asked.

I growled. "It's all I have. Now get!"

"Grumpy." He chuckled as he walked out of my hut. I sighed as we walk down to where the hero's fought for the bragging right for a whole year. Every other person in the camp was put into house, named after their parents. Since no one knew who my parent was, I was put in a hut on the far side of camp and mostly ignored. I walked with my head high and ignored all the snickering around me. 

We reached the arena, the Gods and Goddesses were already there. John went to Mr. D to tell him I was finally here as I walked up the stands and sat next to my only four friends. Tyson, the cyclops son of Poseidon, his girlfriend Holly, Nico son of Hades and Alex son of Apollo. They smiled and hugged me as I sat down, I looked to Mr. D as he glared at me. I smiled sweetly and winked at him. Alex laughed as Holly slapped my knee.

"Now that we are all here..." Mr. D started but Tyson growled, he restarted. "Um... Welcome the Gods and Goddesses to Camp Half-Blood once again. We are here to watch the heroes battle once again for the ring of honor. Heroes, please come down." Alex hugged me as he and Tyson stood and walked down with the rest. Holly worked in the library and Nico didn't want to. I wasn't allowed so I didn't even try. "Take your places," Everyone took their stances, I could see Camilla, daughter of Ares, glaring at Tyson and I growled softly. "Get ready." Camilla smirked as she nodded to Blake, son of Aphrodite, and he smirked back. "GO." 

They all took off to the tower of spinning ladders, ropes, stones and steps. Everyone was cheering but I was watching Tyson. Some fell off, some were push and many were thrown but everyone loved it. Tyson jumped on the second to last platform when it happened. Blake took a stick to his back as Camilla took a stick to his eye. I stood as Holly screamed. "Tyson!"

I jumped out of the stands, rushed up to the poles holding up the flags as Tyson held onto the edge. I climbed up them, flipped over to the spinning platform, grabbed Tyson and gripped him tight. "Tyson?"

"I can't see." He stated.

"Hold on." I looked around us, Camilla was glaring as she walked over. I sighed, pulled out my handcuffs and Tyson's scarf off. I handcuffed him, tied them onto the scarf as I wrapped it around the poll. "Holly get him at the bottom." She stood as I pushed him down softly just as Camilla kicked me in the knees.

"Stupid bitch." She spat.

I laughed as I spun around, knocking her down. "You never learn little girl." I flipped over Blake's battle stick as I pulled out my whip from my hair tie. I made it three years ago, it did what I told it to including grow in size. I whipped him in the face as I turned to fight Camilla. She hit me twice in the side before I lunged at her, knocked her to the edge, kicked at her hands and heard her fall. I turned to Blake as he held his pretty face. "Whose next?"

"You crazy bitch." He shouted, I stepped to him but he turned and jumped off the platform.

I laughed as I wrapped my whip around the flag line and flew down to Holly and Tyson. I knelt beside Tyson. "Let me see."

"It feels like there is something stuck." He whispered as I laid him down, knelt over him and looked in swelling, watering eye. "Ella?"

"There is a small splinter, I can get it but it will hurt." I told him.

He took a deep breath, nodded and gripped on to the pole. "I trust you." 

I smirked, "Of course you do." I turned to Nico, "My bag?"

"I got it." Nico ran to us, handed me my black bag. I looked through it and grabbed what I needed. "What do you need from me?"

"A bucket of water." I told him, he nodded and ran off. "Holly help him." She looked at me but nodded and went to join him. "Ok, Tys. Hold on."

"Just do it." He growled.

I giggled as I bent over his chest to get to his eye, I opened it wide, took tweezers and grabbed the splinter. I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his eye and pulled it out fast. He yelled, I held him down as he fought me and Nico came running. He place the bucket down and stepped back to hold Holly. "Tys! Tyson!" He stopped fighting. "Here, water." I gripped his hand and brought it to the water, he sighed as I watched the water work it's magic. I stood up and stepped back to Holly.

"He is okay, right?" She asked.

"You know that you can't keep Tyson down." I told her.

He chuckled as he sat up, "Of course not, no one can." He stood up, dusted off his clothes and hugged me to him. "Thanks Ell. You always got my back."

"Hey, I do too!" Alex shouted as he joined us, he had a busted lip. "Blake's face is pretty... pretty fucked up."

I laughed. "Alex, shut up." I hugged him, "I got to get back to my seat. Hols, Nic?" They nodded as we heading back to our seats, we sat down as Alex and Tyson went to the stand that held Mr. D.

"That's three times in a row, Mr. D. What is your plan now?" Tyson growled.

"Tyson, we will discuss this late....." Mr. D. started but he was cut off as Zeus stood.

"Everyone go back to your houses except Tyson, Holly, Alex, Nico and Ella." Zeus stated. "Your parents will talk to you later if they wish."

Everyone stood and began to walked back to camp. I sighed as I followed Nico down to Alex, Holly ran to Tyson and I stared at the sky. "We will discuss this now Dy." Poseidon stated darkly, I tried hard not to shiver at his tone but failed. Tyson looked at me, I shrugged and he chuckled.

"Mr. D. I have given you chance after chance to do something about Camilla and Blake. You made it clear that Ella was not really part of this camp because no one knows her parent so you would not help her, even when she lay bleeding on my pouch. I wanted to kill you but Ella told me to let it go." Tyson growled, "But I will not be attacked by that phyco bitch and her man whore because you hope that she will sleep with you. Do you job."

"Tyson how dare you..." Mr. D. started but I cut him off.

"Tys honey, he isn't waiting for her. He is already fucking Blake." I corrected him, Tyson smirked and nodded. "Now let's say I don't matter." I waved off Tyson and Alex's protest. "Tys is the freaking son of Poseidon! Brother to Percy! Have you lost your damn mind!?" I snapped as I stepped to him. "You can treat me like filth but you will respect Tyson! Or so help me I will kill you!" Mr. D started to tell me off, I looked to Hades. "Does Hades know how you treat his son?" Mr. D paused and I smirked. "I'll take that as I no."

Nico growled. "How could he not know? I wrote every day! Have you been stopping my letter again?" His eye turn bright green, Alex pulled me back as Tyson push Holly behind him. Nico walked up Mr. D. "Have you been coming between me and my father, old man?"

"Son of Hades... please." Mr. D. begged him.

"Nico wrote me! You kept the letters! What have you done to my son!?" Hades roared.

I giggled as I walked to Nico. "Calm little Hades." Nico calmed down. "Hades, please do not think me as interrupting you, but maybe this isn't the place. Everyone can hear and we would not Nico to relive the horror and cruelty."

Hades watched me, looked to Nico, who was tucked into my side. "Of course, not the place. Zeus?"

"Go see your children. Alex tell Chiron that Dionysus is coming with us as well as all of you." Zeus stated.

"Yes Zeus." Alex ran off as I turned to Tyson.

"Are we getting kidnapped?" I whispered.

Tyson chuckled as Holly gasped. Tyson hugged me close. "No, we are going to Olympus. I'll keep you safe and unkidnapped."

I sighed. "Okay thanks."

"Tyson, how dare you? Your father is right there. Ella, why must you be like this." Holly glared.

Tyson stiffened as he turned to her, "What did you just say to her?"

"Tyson, drop it, she is your girlfriend." I whispered.

"No she isn't." Tyson corrected me, I gasped. "She dumped me last night. I don't even know why you are here. I told you we could be friends but you wanted Darren, so go. I will not tolerate anyone talking to her like that ever!"

"Tys..." I started but he growled at me, I jumped and nodded.

"See this is why I left you. You love her!" Holly shouted as Alex and Chiron came to us. 

"You are right, I love her as a mother figure." Tyson stated. "She saved me some many time before I came here, mostly from myself." Holly froze. "Leave Holly before I make you."

I looked to Alex, he walked forward. "I got it T-man." He walked to Holly, turned her and pushed her gently. She walked away as Alex turned to Tyson. "You gotta breathe T. You are scaring Ell."

"Shit." Tyson swore as he turned to me. "I'm sorry Ella. You know that I won't hurt you again. She just made me so mad, I... Forgive me?"

I took a deep breath, walked to him and hugged him. "Of course."

Tyson hugged me back and Chiron chuckled. "You all ready?"

"Nope." I smirked as Tyson let me down.

Chiron laughed, "Remember the journals, you'll be fine." I nodded. "Zeus, it is good to see you again. She is a handful but a great asset."

Zeus chuckled, "As I am seeing. Come." We walked up into the stands. Nico went to Hades, Tyson walked to Poseidon, Alex walked to Apollo and Ares had Dionysus. I stood there. Zeus smirked, "I'll take you, come." I walked to him, took his out stretched hand and we were spinning away.

When we stopped, Zeus held me up as I stumbled. "Wow."

"The first is always the hardest." Hades told me as he walked to my side. "Welcome to Olympus, Ella."

I looked up and gasped. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. It looked like it was set on clouds, the building were gold and black, the lights pure white and grass was beautifully green. The water I could see was completely see through, it was amazing. "It's perfect."

"We think so." Poseidon stated behind me, "Let's go to the throne room." 

I nodded and followed Zeus as he led us down different hallways, through door until we came to a giant room with many thrones that represented the Gods and Goddess. They each sat their thrones as another door opened and other joined us, one was Percy. Percy walked to Tyson, hugged him. "Hello Brother." He turned and walked to his throne beside Poseidon.

Another was Luke, he had changed after Percy saved him. He sat beside his father and smirked at Percy. "Is everything okay, Zeus?"

"It would seem not." Zeus stated as two more gods took there thrones. "It seems that Dionysus is abusing his power at the camp. He is leaving Ella to be nearly killed, Tyson to be hurt and stopping Nico's mail to his father in order to keep how he is being treated secret."

Percy stood, "Tyson you were hurt!"

"Ella saved me." He pointed to me, I bowed my head. "Also saving Alex and Nico. Brave women."

"Insane women." Alex corrected.

Nico laughed, "Demented, insane, brave women." The three off them laughed, I sighed.

"Enough!" I snapped, they stood straight and quieted down. "Continue Zeus."

"So we are here to punish Dionysus but first, it is time we found Ella's parent." Zeus finished, I tensed.

"You can do that?" I asked.

"Yes I can." Hermes stated as he stood. He walked to me, I tensed but Tyson held my hand for a moment. "I just need some blood." I held up my hand, he handed me a knife and I cut my palm. He held out his staff, I bled on it and it began to glow brightly. "Impossible. Zeus?" Two lines shot out of the staff, the pink one ran to Artemis while the blue one ran to Hephaestus. "She is a Goddess."

"What?" I whispered.

"Breathe Ella. You are a naturally born Goddess. Your mother is Artemis and your father is Hephaestus." Tyson told me, I nodded.

Zeus looked to Artemis, "You went to Hephaestus during his banishment?"

Artemis stood, "No, I did not."

"Yes, she did." Hephaestus corrected, "But her body was being control. I tried to stop her but I wasn't sane at the time."

"Who?" Artemis asked. "Who?"

"Hera." I whispered. Everyone looked to me. "You are the one who has been trying to kill me. It was you."

Hera rolled her eyes, "I couldn't let Zeus know I had gone." She sighed, "But you kept disappearing."

"Natural talent." I smirked and she giggled. "How is your dog?"

"Still hurting, you did some damage." Hera nodded to me.

I shrugged, "He tried to rape me."

"What?" Hera demanded. "I told him not to touch you!"

"Oh, he didn't listen." I explained.

She looked livid, "I'll kill him! Phillip find Jackson!" The men beside her walked away and she sat back. "I wasn't trying to kill you dear, I was going to bring you here, give you to Artemis and explain. You just kept running, I should have gone myself."

"I survived, it is all good." I smiled, "Besides, I met these guys." I pointed to Tyson, Alex and Nico. "So if you visited Heph, how is Artemis my mother?"

Hera chuckled. "I left Artemis alone for a hour there, it happened." She shrugged as she walked to me. "Was all he tried to do was rape you?"

I laughed, "No." I shook my head, "Sorry, no. He beat me once, never got that far again. Then he sent that baby hellhound after me," I giggled, "like that worked in his favor. He was good practice but only touched me twice." I shrugged. "That last time with the gun came close though."

"Gun?" Artemis demanded.

I looked to her, "Yeah." I lifted my shirt to show the bullet hole in my side, next to my hip. "It was worse but Tyson did what he could with it."

Poseidon held up his hand, "Come here Ella." Tyson nudged me and I walked up to his chair. Poseidon lifted my shirt, placed his hand on my hip and healed my wound, my body and his began to glow. Everyone gasped as Zeus laughed, Poseidon pulled back and stared at me. "Forgive me."

I looked around, landing on Tyson, "What just happened?" He shook his head, I glared. "Tyson! Now!"

"You are my father's perfect mate, Ella." Tyson stated as he watched me.

I looked to Poseidon, "What?"

"Every God and Goddess has one perfect mate for them. The glow is a sign when one is found, since we both glowed, we are the match for each other. You are mine and I am yours." Poseidon told me. 

"Oh, um... okay." I shrugged and walked back down to Tyson.

"Really? Okay." Tyson asked me. "That is all you've got."

"It is Poseidon, Tyson. It could be... um... well you know." I lifted an eyebrow and he chuckled. "So you got a problem with it?"

Tyson shook his head, "Nope, you know me." I nodded, he side hugged me. "So how much trouble do you think D would get in if we told my father everything?"

I giggled and shook my head, "He is already in deep, let's keep it to that." I turned to Nico, who was shaking. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to break something." Nico answered.

I smirked, "Let's let your father handle it."

Hades growled softly, "What was kept from me?"

Nico looked to his father, "I was attacked by the whole Ares Cabin, nearly died. Would have if Ella hadn't gotten involved, but spent weeks in recovery only to be blamed and locked away."

Ares glared at us, "Why did my house attack you?"

"Because he is easy. No one stands up to the Ares Cabin besides me, Tyson and Ella." Alex glared right back. "Nico is the only child of Hades in the camp and has sworn not to fight, they believe that he is weak."

"Why does he swear not to fight?" Luke asked.

I begin to laugh, they turn to me. "He is the son of Hades, God of the Underworld. Why do you think he has sworn not to fight? His gifts."

Nico chuckled, "I drove my last challenger insane by bringing his dead mother and father into the fight." Nico shrugged, "I need to have more control over that so I do not fight unless I am practicing against Ella."

Poseidon growled, "Why Ella?"

"Because she can handle it." Tyson answered. "She can handle anything."

I laughed, "Almost, not everything."


	5. Unbanished

I sat outside the door that led to the meeting hall of the Gods, my eyes closed resting my head against the wall. A pair of magic cuffs around my hands and feet and the wooden bench digging into my skin for the prison outfit didn't cover much of anything. I didn't know why I was here or how long I had been in, all I knew was that I was yanked out of my cell, chained and marched to Mount Olympus. The last time I was here was when I was sentenced to Tartarus for freeing Hephaestus from his cave. I didn't see the harm in it but Hera was angry so it was off to Tartarus I went. I was yanked out of my thoughts as my guard dragged me up and pushed me toward the door. "Walk."

I sighed as I walked slowly, due to the cuffs on my feet, to the door, it opened and I walked inside to see all the Gods and Goddesses staring at me. I was skinnier, paler and dirtier, though the guard had washed my legs and feet as to not dirty the floor, then the last time but they all remembered me. I had considered most of them my friends. I walked to the chair in the middle of the room, the guard growled as he pushed me in to the chair causing me to hiss in pain. Hephaestus growled as he stood, "Watch it, guard."

I chuckled, "Don't sweat it pops, he has done worse."

Hephaestus froze as Zeus stood, "Explain?" 

He glared at the guard, I lifted an eyebrow and shrugged, "He has done worse, all of my lovely guards have. Beatings, stabbings, not feeding me, stealing my clothes, well if one can call these clothes, whippings and the occasional brave ones like to touch what isn't theirs." I glared at the guard, who flinched. "So pushing me isn't a big deal, it wouldn't have hurt if I wasn't bruised."

Zeus roared as Hephaestus broke the armrest of his chair off, "You were suppose to be cared for. Treated with respect."

I tilted my head, "Pops, I was in Tartarus." I lifted an eyebrow, "That was being cared for."

"You were in Tartarus!" Hercules shouted as he stepped closer. 

"You didn't know?" I asked.

Hercules growled as Zeus turned to Hera, "She was suppose to be sent to the outskirts, Hera."

"There wasn't space for her." Hera sneered.

"Lies." A voice snapped, I turned to see Apollo glaring at her. "There is a house there that was built just for her."

"Wonderful." I sighed, "Why am I here?"

"You have been gone for five years." Zeus started, I blew out a breath. That is a long time. "It is time to see if you have come to your senses and will return what you have stolen."

I tilted my head, "Wait, I think you got the wrong case, Z man. I didn't steal anything. All I did was free Pops." I shook my head, "I guess I should go back to my cage and you find the right person."

"I told you!" Apollo shouted, "I told you that she didn't steal it!"

"She lies!" Hera screamed.

I groaned, "Oh for crying out loud! Shut up!" Everyone got quite, "Argue when I'm gone, I don't care." I stood slowly, the guard growled and held a knife to my neck. I sighed, "Really, J?"

"Sit down." He growled.

"Fuck you." I spat, I kneed him and turned to Zeus. "I was put in Tartarus for freeing my father, Hera was being a bitch. I didn't steal anything, have no idea what the fuck you are talking about but good luck finding it." I looked down at the guard, "When you can move, I'll be walking to Tartarus." I turned and made my way to the door.

"How can you act like you are going home?" Ares demanded.

I laughed as I turned to him, "Because I am." I shook my head, "I've never had a home, never. I was brought here and everyone thought that I was rich, pampered princess. I lived under a bridge when Theasus found, a bridge! I went to Heph to talk but he was insane, so I freed him and Hera sent me to Tartarus. My cell is my home."

Theasus growled, "You're not going back."

I smiled, "Really, where am I going?"

"No where." Zeus stated, "You were falsely imprisoned, you are free."

I laughed. "I'm free! That's it? Do you know what I have suffered?"

"Oh don't be dramatic!" Hera snapped.

I roared out loud, lightening coming from my hands as fire shined in my eyes. "Dramatic! You have no idea what I suffered in there. You want dramatic? I'll give you dramatic, you stupid bitch!" I went to lunge at her but someone grabbed me from behind.

"Enough, Lette." I sighed against him, "You were just freed, don't want to go back now, do you?"

"Alex?" I shook my head as I turned around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked, "You thought that we would miss seeing you again?"

"We?" I whispered.

There was a deep laughter, "Yes, we." I looked over his shoulder to see Tyson smiling at me. He looked different, his dreadlocks pulled back in a ponytail as his bright blue eye watched me. "Five years really is a long time."

I nodded, "Yes, it is." I walked around Alex to him, he pulled me into a hug. "Thank you for what you did."

Tyson laughed, "Zeus might have forbidden the Gods to have anything to do with you but he forgot about half gods." He pulled back to look at me, "There is someone who is here to see you."

The door opened again and Nico walked in holding the hand a beautiful little boy. His bright blue eyes shining with fear as he looked around, his shaggy brown hair sat around his shoulders and the scar across the right side of his face made me gasp. I reach out to hold on to Tyson, who smiled. Nico paused, knelt down to the boy, "Sid, you see that lady right there?" He pointed at me, the boy nodded, Nico smiled, "That is your mother, Lette."

The boy turned to stare at me, I held my breath as Tyson chuckled. He walked over to me, I knelt to him. "You are my mommy?" I nodded, "Are you going back to Tartarus?" I shook my head, he smiled, "Can I kill the guard who gave me this scar?"

Tyson sighed, "Sid, we talked about this."

Sid shrugged, "You said mom loves me and will give me whatever I ask. I want to kill him, I can't see right because of him."

I laughed, "Sorry Sid but he is already dead."

Sid pouted, "Well okay."

Tyson shook his head, "Just as crazy as his mother."

I smirked at him, "The scar?"

"It was to close to his eye. I couldn't." Tyson shook his head, "I might have made it worse."

I nodded, "That's okay, I have my own scars."

Sid looked up at me, "You do?" He looked me over, "Where, I can't see them? They couldn't possibly be hidden by whatever you're wearing."

I laughed, "You're right." I shook out my body, letting the glamour drop, Tyson, Alex and Nico growled as Sid's eyes grew wide. My body was covered in scars. "I usually keep them hidden."

"So many but Tyson told me that you were strong, that no one could beat you." Sid whispered.

I lifted his head to mine, "Which is true, if I am not being tied down or put in magic proof cuffs."

"Magic proof? You have Magic?" Sid asked, I laughed as I nodded, "Cool. But I thought that your parents were Hephaestus and Artimus, how do you have magic?"

I smiled, "They are but it is a secret." I told him, he nodded. I stood, looked to Tyson, who was shaking. "Ty, calm down." I placed my hand on his arm, he looked into my eyes, "It will do no good now."

"Look what they have done to you!" Tyson growled, "They ruined your skin, thinking that it would ruin your beauty, that it could possibly make you ugly." He stepped to me, drew me into his arms, "Fools like them shouldn't be trusted to run Tartarus."

Sid watched us, smiling. I laughed at Tyson, lifting my hand to his face, he closed his eye as he lent into it, "They were just scared, doing what they thought was best. If Zeus entrust Tartarus to them, then who are we to argue."

Tyson sighed as he broke the chains off of me, "If you are sure." He bent forward, kissed my forehead before letting me go, he turned to Sid, held open his arms. Sid laughed, jumped into them as Tyson wrapped his arms around him tight, "Let's go home."

I smiled before turning to Zeus, "Thanks for letting me out. I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for." I looked to Heph, "You look better, healthier." I looked to Hera, bowed, "Hera." I turned around and walked to where Tyson, Alex and Nico were waiting, I paused, "What exactly did you think I stole?"

"The Epirus Bow." Zeus answered.

I tensed, "It is gone!" I turned to look at him, "And you just locked me up in Tartarus without trying to find it!? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tyson handed Sid to Alex, "Lette?"

I looked at him, "What?! You know what damage that can bring to this world! The lives that it could take!" My body began to shake as my eye glowed bright purple, "They knew it was gone and they didn't look for it! It is pure insanity!" I closed my hands into fists as lightening began to shot out form my hands, "They are GODS! Yet they act like fool!" I screamed as the wind around me picked up, lifting me into the air. "Think that because their Gods that they're never wrong." I lifted my head to the ceiling, "MADNESS!"

Sid wiggled lose of Alex's hold, "MOMMY!"

I looked down at him, tilting my head. "Ah, the child. The one force upon her by those disgusting guards. The one she carried for seven months before they ripped him from her womb, destroying it completely." I sighed, "Oh wonderful that you survived but your mother isn't here at the moment child. You see, they almost killed her in that prison and to survive, to have the chance of seeing you again, she brought me into her body, to heal it and I have never let her go." I laugh, "No one has cared enough to make me give her back and soon, she will be mine completely and no one will be able to save her."

Sid glared me, "Get out of my mommy!"

"And who will make me, little boy?" I asked.

"The one god that my mommy never gave up hope on, the man that I am named after... Poseidon!" Sid shouted. 

I glare at him, "Poseidon doesn't care about her! He left her to rot!"

"No, he didn't! Why do you think they kept having to re-scar her? Some how water would find its way to her and heal her! He never forgot her!" Sid shouted.

I growled, "You stupid little bast..." My body tensed as I began to glow before it all went dark and I fell to the floor. I began to cough, blood spilling out of my mouth. "Ty..."

Tyson rushed to my side, "I got you Lette." He helped me sit up, "I got you."

I looked to Sid, "Are you okay?"

Sid smile, "She never touched me." I nodded, relaxing against Tyson. "Are you going to be okay, Mommy?"

"I don't know, Sidon, I don't know." I closed my eyes.

"Are you in pain?" Tyson asked. I nod, he lifts me up, "Okay, let's get to the house and see if there isn't something we can do about that."

I nod, "Tyson, the bow?"

He looked at me, "She wants it, doesn't she?" I nod, he growls. "I'll find it first, bring it to Zeus."

"Thank you." I whisper.

He hands me off to Alex, "Take her to the lake house, I'll be there soon." Alex nodded, taking me toward the door.

"Wait." Poseidon shouted, Alex stopped and turned us toward him. "Bring her here." Alex tensed as he walked us to Poseidon. Poseidon placed his hand on my skin, his other was placed in a bowl of water that sat beside him. The water that traveled through him until it reached my skin, it washed over my body, I sighed as my body healed itself. When he removed his hand, I slowly stood up beside Alex. "Better?"

"Yes, thank Poseidon." I bow my head.

"It was my pleasure, Lette. I was wondering where my magic was going, now tell me, was your son correct about his name?" Poseidon asked.

I looked nervous, "Yes, I named him after you."

Poseidon smiled softly, "Good. He is a strong child, he'll grow up to be quite a hero."

I smiled, "Thank you Poseidon."


End file.
